The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Geranium plant botanically known as Pelargonium x hortorum and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘TOSTD0460’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Hendrik-Ido-Ambacht, The Netherlands during July 2015. The objective of the breeding program was the development of heat-tolerant Geranium cultivars with semi-double type flowers having attractive flower coloration, and a vigorous, upright-mounded growth habit.
The new Geranium cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Pelargonium x hortorum breeding selection coded TB0378, not patented, characterized by its semi-double type, dark hot pink colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, low growth vigor, and upright-mounded growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is Eco Neon Rose ‘Genedona’, not patented, characterized by its semi-double type, dark hot pink colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, upright-mounded growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during August 2016 in a controlled environment in Hendrik-Ido-Ambacht, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since August 2016 in Hendrik-Ido-Ambacht, The Netherlands and Arroyo Grande, Calif. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.